Through My Eyes
by xXJerBear2Xx
Summary: Assassin's Creed/Rizzoli & Isles AU: Jane Rizzoli joins the Brotherhood like her forefathers before her. She will go through a turbulent journey to rid Boston of the Templars. However, she is not the only one. Meet Dario Renzi da Venezia, Jane's ancestor. Together, Dario and Jane will spend blood, sweat and tears to stop the Templars. (Rizzles) M for violence and language.
1. Prologue: The Creed

_**Alright, so here it is! The story I have been promising! It's an Assassin's Creed inspired AU of Rizzoli & Isles and I hope people will enjoy this as much as Video Game Days at Maura's. I will probably be sporadic at updating this one because it's my first huge multi-chapter story that is centers on one complete topic and before anyone asks, Yes, this will be Rizzles but it will take time so be patient! **_

_**This is going to be slightly strange but this story centers on two individuals mainly; Jane Rizzoli and Dario Renzi. Jane will be centered on the modern era of assassins and Dario will be centered between the time AC: Brotherhood finishes and AC: Revelations starts. There will be mentions of Ezio and Altair here and there but that's about it and it will not stick with either of them because this story is about Jane and Dario and trying to destroy the Templars. More characters will be introduced later in the chapters and it will introduce some made up characters and the characters we know from Rizzoli & Isles.**_

 _ **So enjoy! All mistakes are my own and thank you NightmareWalker for being an awesome beta!**_

 _ **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or Assassin's Creed.**_

* * *

 _ **Through My Eyes**_

 _ **Prologue: The Creed**_

The wind whipped and the rain fell from the sky under wisps of gray storm clouds. Thunder rumbled in the distance. The city of Boston grew dreary and miserable for those who walked the streets going to and fro. Traffic backed up, angry and annoyed drivers shouting and cursing each other because they were late for something important because of the rain.

None of that mattered at the moment. Jane Rizzoli kept her head down, hood shielding the top part of her face but she always wore a mask on the top part of her face. It was too risky these days considering the technology and CCTV cameras at every corner since the Boston Marathon bombings. She walked at a brisk pace as she tailed a middle aged man, carrying an umbrella and yelling into his cell phone with a number of body guards surrounding him and holding his umbrella for him. His shiny platinum ring lay securely around his right middle finger; encrusted in blood red stones in the shape of a Templar cross. She had been hunting this bastard for months; all things permitting. Warrick Höfler is a CEO who had been sending millions of dollars to fund homegrown terrorist organizations in the United States, corporate blackmail but he was the biggest fish swimming in the large Abstergo Industries Ocean. Höfler is also a big player in the European Abstergo Industries companies in Germany, Switzerland and Austria.

Jane knew that if she cut the head off one of the biggest Abstergo snakes in the pit, the rest of it would die; meaning the terrorists he was funding would lose their funding for weapons and drugs, the blackmail would be uncovered and Abstergo would have to stop to find out how to replace one of the richest Templars in their ranks on the Eastern Seaboard. With Höfler gone, the Boston and New York City Abstergo Industries would flounder, and then the assassins could gain control of the cities once more. It had been known that the Assassins were few and far in between since the purges. Jane had counted her lucky stars that she had always been able to escape the Templar's clutches and Abstergo purge teams with her family. They hid in plain sight for years and none of the Abstergo agents or Templars knew. Jane had taken up training to be an assassin once she knew the family secret and history. One of her ancestors was part of the Assassin Brotherhood but unknown though he did take over leadership roles for Ezio Auditore da Firenze when the older master Assassin retired to have a family.

There wasn't much on Dario Renzi da Venezia but all Jane knew was he was a part of the brotherhood after he was recruited by Ezio. Dario then passed it down to his sons until it fell to Jane because her father and uncles refuse to done the cloak and hidden blades. So it fell to her to don the beaked assassin's cloak and the hidden blades.

Jane shook her head not wanting to get lost in her own head. She needed to be focused if she was going to take out Höfler and slowly work her way up the ladder of Templars in Boston. She knew if she wanted to rid all Templar influence in Boston, she would have to start at the bottom and she had been for years. Ever since she was 20 years old, she had been trying to gain ground on the Templars but she was just one gold fish among great white sharks until she met Maura. From then on, Jane picked off Templars left and right since and made sure never to leave a trace.

Jane moved fluidly through throngs of people who were griping about the sudden down pour but Jane kept quiet. The assassin kept her eyes on her target. She couldn't lose him not after she spent months tracking him down. If Jane was going to get him, she had to act very soon when he was in his office or when he was in a parking garage. She would dispose of him quickly and get any information she needed on the next Templar and then establish control for the Assassins once more.

She kept her family and most of all had Maura on her mind. Maura had been on her mind more than usual; Maura Isles and Caoilainn Doyle, Jane's past life's, lover from the mid 1500s. It was strange because Jane had gotten a good number of Dario's memories but it was only when Jane was around Maura. Maura helped her unlock the secrets and past teachings of a man who trained with one of the greatest Assassins' in Italy and Jane was grateful because it helped her become a better assassin in the brotherhood. Once Maura found out about what Jane really was, the medical examiner was terrified; not of the assassin part but of Jane blatantly murdering people but Jane's reasoning was noble.

It was noble to the Assassin Brotherhood and to Dario Renzi da Venezia's memory and Maura came to understand the reasoning and why. Slowly, as the memories from Dario that leaked into Jane's subconscious for the past five years, Jane felt as if she knew him. Hell, she even felt as if she knew two of the greatest Italian philosophers; Leonardo Di Vinci and Niccolo Machiavelli. She knew exactly what the Protestant Reformation was, heard all about John Calvin and Martin Luther, met Henry VIII through Dario's eyes and could say and confirm for historians that he was greedier than what they say. Jane also met Pope Clement VII because he was friends with Ezio and even played cards and hunted down Templars with Anne Boleyn before Anne married and then was assassinated in Jane's opinion a number of years later by Henry VIII. Dario and Caoilainn even helped put Anne's daughter Elizabeth on the throne after disposing of her half sister, Queen Mary because Mary was a Templar.

Jane knew how Dario ticked and how he loved. She saw how he hated and how he became a respected Assassin who helped Ezio Auditore da Firenze liberate Roma from the Borgia and Templars with his Assassins' guild that he left in the capable hands of Niccolo Machiavelli. Dario had branched out, traveled to Germany, England, Spain, Russia, Greece, and many more places helping the assassins against the Templars and to protect the Apple of Eden from the Templars but ultimately settled in England with Anne and Caoilainn and helped the Assassin's guild in England. Jane had also seen how Dario fell in love with Caoilainn Doyle, Maura's ancestor or past-life. She hadn't really figured it all out, just that she knew that she and Maura were connected; bound somehow but the detective couldn't really put her finger on it and it gave Jane this strength to rid the world of Templars and Abstergo.

' _Remember the Creed. Nothing is true, everything is permitted. Remember those words, Dario. Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent, hide in plain sight and never compromise the brotherhood. No matter what happens, you never compromise your brothers and sisters of the brotherhood_ _ **.**_ '

Jane blinked as the memory filtered before her eyes as she heard a sharp and heavily Italian accented man with a scar on his lip say to her past life or ancestor Dario. Jane knew this man as Dario's mentor, Ezio Auditore. Jane knew that this man, Höfler needed to die because he was the last link to severing the Abstergo and Templar link in Boston. She didn't spill others blood and drops of her own for him to escape now. This is where it was going to end and this is where Jane would either fade into obscurity or be known in the history books for rebelling and ousting Abstergo from Massachusetts. Hopefully, what she was going to do here today, Jane hoped other assassins hiding from Abstergo will see what she had done today and see that fighting back against the enemy of the Assassin Brotherhood was for the greater good.

' _I love you Dario Renzi da Venezia. Please come back to me, my love._ '

'I love you Jane Clementine Rizzoli. Please come back to me safe and unharmed.'

Jane heard the two voices mingling together. Today Jane Rizzoli had to be both Dario Renzi and Jane Rizzoli if she was going to survive today; for Caoilainn Doyle and Maura Isles.

* * *

 _ **The first memory in italics is Ezio telling Dario at some point during his assassin training of the Creed and the second one in italics towards the end is Caoilainn speaking to Dario.**_

 _ **Also, Caoilainn is spoken like Cailin from what I read online. Thank NightmareWalker for the name idea for Caoilainn! If you want an idea of what Caoilainn looks like. Think of Sasha Alexander with fiery red hair. Let that image sink in for a moment.**_

Next chapter will be up soon! :D


	2. Of Prostitutes and Gambling Debts

**_I want to thank everyone for being patient and such with this story and I apologize if I confused anyone in the prologue. I wanted to do like a Tarantino type of vibe by starting with a significant event that will happen later in the story so everyone can get a vibe of how the story will go and then go back to the beginning to where it all started._**

 ** _Anyway, here is chapter one! Some throwback to the episode where Jane tells Angela how Maura and her met and I tweaked it to fit it to the direction I am trying to take it._**

 ** _I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or Ubisoft because of mentions of Assassin's Creed._**

* * *

 _ **Through My Eyes**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Of Prostitutes and Gambling Debts**_

Jane was one never to get annoyed, but she was at a point where she was desperately trying to keep her anger in check and resist sticking her hidden blade through Stanley's neck because she was starving. It wasn't like it was going to matter if it was a day old donut and a cup of shitty tasting coffee. Her time in the Drug Unit was getting irritating seeing as she had to dress up like a fucking prostitute just to bust drug dealers or idiots who didn't know they were selling or buying from undercover cops.

Jane Clementine Rizzoli was the eldest of three children to Frank Senior and Angela Rizzoli. She had two brothers, Frankie and Tommy, both younger than her. Frankie followed in Jane's footsteps in becoming a police officer as well as an assassin. Jane even trained Frankie herself after she had started to hone her skill as an assassin. It was a family thing that had been passed down from generation to generation until it fell upon Frank Senior and his brothers. They refused to don the cloak and hidden blades and swear to the creed. Jane however, she took the opportunity and ran with it and she was damn good at it. Being an assassin conflicted with what she really wanted to be but it still didn't stop her.

Jane growled in irritation until she saw someone holding a ten dollar bill with a pair of purple latex gloves on. The assassin turned her head to glare at the individual. The stranger was a beautiful woman; honey blonde hair, hazel eyes and an impeccable looking set of designer clothes staring right at her.

On the outside, Jane held her mask firmly in place but on the inside she was shocked and she had absolutely no idea why. The two women stared at each other; eyes locked not even blinking before Jane accepted the ten to buy the donut and the cup of coffee.

Jane left after her shift not knowing the woman's name who bought her the day old donut and the shitty tasting coffee from the Division One Café but unable to forget the honey blonde woman's face.

Deep down, Jane felt like she knew who this woman was but never knew the honey blonde's name.

* * *

-Few months later-

Jane had finally found out the name of the stranger who paid for her meal when she was undercover. The woman's name was Doctor Maura Isles and she was the Chief Medical Examiner that worked right down in the morgue. Jane was now a homicide detective, she had faced down a serial killer who had an obsession with her and he was now in prison, but that didn't stop the assassin from looking over her shoulder. As if she didn't have anything else to worry about with Assassins trying to lay low against the Templars and Abstergo Industries, she had to worry about some psychopath who liked to target married couples but suddenly became fascinated with her as she hunted him down.

The assassin sat perched on a fire escape in the dark, black beaked assassin's coat, the hidden blades clasped tightly to her forearms, throwing knives, a dagger clipped to the small of her back with a silenced hand gun with the serial number taken off completely so it couldn't be traced to her at all. She had a matte black M110A2 Semi Automatic Sniper system rifle with a sound suppresser and a Knight Armalight UNS-TsM Thermal sight attached to her back. Jane had business to attend to and it didn't involve arresting prostitutes or busting druggies all night. It had to do with dealing with a Templar that she was tracking. He was just a low level guy who had gotten a few of her fellow assassins killed by the Abstergo purge teams.

She had some of the prostitutes on the payroll. A handful of cash and they'd sing like canaries and Jane knew that even from her beat cop days. Jane adjusted her rifle and made sure her mask was on before she slid down the fire escape ladder until she hit pavement. Jane grimaced at the smell of the alley but ignored it as she approached one of the prostitutes.

"You know Halloween is months from now, baby?" The woman asked.

Jane smirked, her beaked hood shielding the top half of her face in the light. "I know…I'm out looking for candy anyway." The brunette offered the three one hundred dollar bills in her hand.

The blonde raised her eyebrow strangely. "What is it you're looking for then, baby?" She asked the assassin.

"Information. And you know what kind of information I am talking about." Jane said.

The streetwalker grimaced, "It's a little foggy." She said. Jane pulled another hundred dollar bill from her trouser pocket. The blonde took it graciously with a satisfied grin on her face.

"The man you are looking for is Kevin Parker. He frequents this street quite a bit looking for other girls to satisfy his unique taste." The blonde said.

"May I ask what kind of taste or am I going to have to hand over more? Jane asked.

The street walker smirked devilishly and Jane growled in irritation before she pulled another bill from her pocket and slapped it in the woman's open and waiting palm. "That's only a fifty." She said.

Jane took a deep breath and exhaled, "I don't have time to waste here. So give me what I'm looking for and I won't consider taking my money back and looking for someone else who will give me the information for a hundred dollars cheaper." The assassin growled out.

The street walker glared at Jane, "Fine. He shows up every other night. He's supposed to show up tonight. I heard from some of the other girls, he brags constantly about working for this company. Abstergo, I think. He brags and brags but I don't think he is what he says he is. I think he's some sort of secretary or mail pusher. He claims he knows things about assassins in the area but I think he's lying." She said.

Jane nodded, motioning for the blonde to continue. "He usually arrives to pick up his nightly fun in ten minutes. He drives a Silver BMW." The blonde said.

The detective grinned before she slapped another fifty in the blonde's hands. "You didn't see me." She said.

"Saw who?" The streetwalker said, feigning ignorance counting her handful of cash. Jane half smirked before she slunk away in the shadows of the darkness.

-Twenty minutes later-

The silver BMW pulled up to the same streetwalker Jane had paid five hundred bucks to and she followed the BMW to a cheap motel. The assassin waited until the streetwalker led her target to a room and then said that she was going to go freshen up. Jane snuck into the room as the man, Kevin Parker, was sitting on the bed with his back to the door.

The assassin smirked before she closed the door and then tapped the man on the shoulder. He whipped around eyes widened in shock. He had his badge or rather key card from Abstergo Industries still clipped to his pocket.

The detective grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, left fist bunched at the collar of his shirt and her right hand placed against his neck. "One movement and my hidden blade goes through your neck. You have information I need and you are going to give it to me." Jane said gruffly.

"Don't. I'll tell you everything." He sputtered out. Jane tilted her hooded head to the right as if to ask him to further explain.

"Well, I do not have all night." She said when he hesitated.

He proceeded to tell Jane what he had and what he knew all while pleading for her not to kill him. Once he finished explaining what he knew, Jane tossed him back on the bed, took his key card but then caught sight of his ring on his right hand. She stopped and lifted his hand before pulling it off.

"You're a Templar." She said with a slight growl.

"I am. I mean I was a Templar. I—I don't know." He said with a whimper.

"What do you mean you don't know if you are a Templar? They mark you and give you a ring if you are a Templar. You have the ring; do you have the mark?" Jane asked impatiently.

"I—I don't." He sputtered out but the detective just hummed.

"Right, I will let you in on a secret. Assassins and Templars have been fighting for thousands of years. If you managed to listen to whatever history they gave you, you would know that." Jane said before she threw the ring back at him before she left.

Jane really didn't leave though. She stayed in the area. Jane had set up on the building across from the motel. She had her rifle out with the bi-pod down, one round in the chamber ready and waiting for the man to leave. She knew Kevin Parker was lying to her. Hell, she wasn't a detective for nothing.

She saw him leaving the seedy motel room in the process of putting on his button up shirt and that is when she saw the Templar Cross tattoo on his left pectoral. Jane took a deep breath, clicked the safety off of her rifle, and then took the shot just as soon as he was about to jump in his car. Jane saw him hit the ground and he didn't move.

"Lying bastard. I hate Templars." She mumbled before she picked up the shell casing, pocketed it, clicked the safety back on her rifle and went on her merry way.

It wasn't until five minutes later; she called the assassin clean-up crew from a payphone and went home. She sent Frankie a text on her phone saying that she has money for him from that basketball game they played. It was code for she had a job for him. The information she learned tonight, she couldn't go out tomorrow night, so Frankie would be happy to do so. He texted back minutes later saying, that he would be glad to collect and that was the end of that. Jane proceeded to shower and then headed into bed after she put away her Assassin's gear and weapons.

* _Flashback*_

 _A man wearing a navy tunic, black breeches, and his trusty boots wandered the streets of London smirking at every high born lady that looked in his direction; the man, from Italy, Venezia to be exact couldn't help but love the attention he received. He was six foot three, well muscled, with olive skin that shined golden under the sun, deep brown eyes and a charming smirk that would make any woman sink to their knees just by looking at the exotic looking young man._

 _The man's name was Dario Renzi da Venezia and he too was from a highborn family back in Italy. He was cocky, brash, but most of all, a man who knew what had to be done for the greater good of Italy when the Borgia and the Templars took over. He became one of the most feared assassins after joining Ezio Auditore da Firenze's Assassin's guild in Roma and had trained with the notorious master assassin himself at the age of twenty years old._

 _Dario walked into a tavern that he liked to frequent ever since he docked in England and found himself enjoying the people who played cards and dice there; those who gambled. One woman caught his eye in particular, named Anne Boleyn. She was a highborn lady with high ambitions but he found out after they had consumed cups of wine that she was like him, an assassin. They had become friends and they would play cards with men who hustled and gambled trying to beat the duo. Rather, Anne was his contact Ezio sent him to._

" _Dario." Anne called to the man holding her hand up to gain his attention. The Italian grinned seeing his English friend before he walked over with his usual swagger and sat down. Anne called for more wine. The barkeep didn't hesitate when Anne waved a few gold coins._

 _Dario took a gracious sip of the wine and sighed. "You still owe me for the money you borrowed the last time you played cards." He said with a chuckle._

" _You will get your money back, trust me. When have I ever not paid you back?" Anne asked raising an eyebrow._

 _The Italian assassin shook his head and took another sip of his wine. "I do not doubt that, Anne. Try not to butter me up too much with good wine and tease me with a good time." He teased._

" _Shut it you Italian fool. My definition of a good time isn't what you are thinking. So stop thinking with your head between your legs and with your head on your shoulders. I have a friend that I want you to meet. She's visiting from Paris and I wrote letters about you to her. She's eager to meet you." Anne said._

" _She? I did not know you knew other people." Dario said grinning._

 _Anne narrowed her eyes at the man sitting across from her. "I know many people. You will like her. Trust me." Anne said grinning again._

 _"I trust your judgment, Anne; you have not let me down yet. But you still owe me money." The Italian said._

 _Anne just let out a growl in annoyance before she threw a pouch of gold coins at him causing him to laugh hysterically._

Jane awoke with a gasp, sweating. This was the fifth time she's woken up after seeing a the Italian man that looked eerily similar to her in looks and a brunette British woman with icy blue eyes and a mischievous looking smirk sitting at a pub arguing over money.

The detective just shook her head, ' _None of this shit makes any sense. Who the hell are those two and why the hell do I keep having dreams of them? Dario? Anne? Those names do not ring any bells but why does it feel like I know the woman? Ugh, why of all nights does it have to be a night where I have court tomorrow morning?_ ' Jane thought with a sigh.

The brunette threw her damp tank top across the room into a pile of dirty clothes, "Stupid dreams." Jane whined as she flopped back down on her bed.

* * *

 _ **Well there it is! I know that it is partially confusing it keeps switching back and forth between the past and present but I swear it's important to the story. In this chapter we finally meet Dario Renzi da Venezia and Anne Boleyn! Yes the very same Anne Boleyn who became King Henry the 8th's second wife and mother to Queen Elizabeth I of England. I had to do some research on Anne in an attempt to get part of her personality right. She's witty, charming, and had a bit of a temper. It's not easy trying to write out a historical figure who had some historians saying she was born in 1501 and others say she was born in 1507. *Shrugs***_

 _ **For Anne, I'm using Natalie Dormer's portrayal of Anne Boleyn from The Tudors. We all know with the Assassin's Creed Universe that some historical figures sided with the Assassins or the Templars. In this case, I made Anne an assassin and friend/mentor for Dario. I want Anne's personality to be a combination of Margaery Tyrell's political savvy, wit and charm, Cressida's fierce loyalty, Daenerys Targaryen's stoic nature (see the episode when she gets the Unsullied or Viserys' Gold Crown), and Arya Stark's viciousness and brutality. That's how I see Anne Boleyn in my story.**_

 _ **Look for the next chapter next week!**_


	3. Hiding in Plain Sight

_**I'd like to apologize for not updating regularly; family stuff again. If some were confused by the setting of this story or by the flashbacks then I do also apologize because of it. Part of the reason will be explained in this chapter a little bit. Certain objects and people allows Jane to see into her ancestor's past or something of the equivalent. This is a relatively shorter chapter I think; Filler chapter perhaps.**_

 _ **My friend NightmareWalker is thinking about writing a few one-shots set up in this universe on just Anne Boleyn as well. I feel like I should mention that before I forget. I will talk to my friend soon and brainstorm some time and hopefully it will be up but i think it will be up on NightmareWalker's page.**_

 _ **I don't own Rizzoli & Isles, Ubisoft or any historical figures mentioned in this chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Through My Eyes**_

 _ **Chapter 2 – Hiding in Plain Sight**_

It had been a few weeks since Kevin Parker disappeared, nobody reported him missing and it was like he was wiped from existence. Jane blinked a few times as she sat in Korsak's house. He had books of the famous and great assassins from the past and one book that Jane was looking through was written by an assassin historian about Ezio Auditore da Firenze. That's what Jane was looking at right now.

A cup of coffee was placed beside her causing Jane to smile. "Thanks Korsak," She said before taking a sip of the Colombian roast. The older gentleman sat down across from her with his own cup of coffee and nodded.

"Did you find anything interesting last night when you went out?" He asked.

Jane shook her head no, setting her coffee cup down. "Not since that Templar I took out. He told me that Abstergo is taking some people off the streets for a volunteer program for the Animus Projects. We both know that they are doing that to find out if any of their ancestors were assassins. I also found out that some big shots are due to come into Boston from Europe like a few weeks ago. He just didn't say who they were and specifically when they are coming in. Probably big shots that have their finger in every Abstergo pie in the world. Added onto the fact that we are just a handful, it's been slow." Jane said with a frown.

"Did this…guy you talk to. Is he an employee?" Korsak asked.

"Former employee. He was a Templar. He had the ring and the tattoo on his chest like all those other Templars Frankie and I've been taking out since we became assassins. Parker was probably the best information we've got, including his encoded computer, which Frankie and I have absolutely no clue on how to get into. I am thinking we should bring Frost into the fold." Jane said with a frown.

"Frost? Do you think he has what it takes?" Korsak asked curiously.

"To be honest, Korsak, I have no idea, but we need someone who knows computers better than we all do. I mean I can Google things but we both know Abstergo has their hands on Google stocks or rather _is_ Google. Frost can hack and cover his tracks. He's probably the best bet we got. I just don't know if he will appreciate what we do or what we are trying to achieve, especially now." The younger assassin said.

Korsak nodded. "Do what you feel is right, Jane. We both know the sacrifices we make for being a part of the brotherhood. All our years on the police force says we should uphold the law and keep scum off the streets. We took oaths for them but we took oaths for the brotherhood first. Some men and women who still believe in what we believe in for the greater good instead of trying to make our society a dystopia where everyone will be unhappy or controlled. I've seen what Pieces of the First Civilization can do to men and women who hold it and I've seen what the apple can do to people. It's best if we keep those things out of the hands of the Templars and Abstergo. If they get every bit of Eden and the First Civilization, then there will be no stopping them. Every right we have will be stripped away along with our free will. They will control our lives." He said.

Jane sighed heavily. "I know it seems like a burden. Billions of peoples' lives rest upon your shoulders. Why do you think my three previous marriages failed?" Korsak continued with a slight smile. It got the Italian smiling.

"So we do what we have always done; never turn our blade on an innocent, hide in plain sight, and never compromise the Brotherhood." Jane said. Korsak nodded with a smile.

"Always hide in plain sight. We've been doing it for years; you, me and Frankie." He said.

Jane nodded before she turned her attention back to the book. "Hey Korsak. Is it possible to see things from the past?" Jane asked.

"It's possible. Why?" He asked strangely.

"I've been having flashes randomly since, like a few months before I made Homicide. I had one when I fell asleep that night I put Parker to rest. I think I saw a guy, or rather I was someone named Dario. I think he's friends with…Anne Boleyn." Jane said.

Korsak pursed his lips in confusion, "Maybe Dario is a past-life of yours. I don't know. It could just be a random dream. Assassins sometimes have a bleeding effect when they come across something that triggers a memory lost in our DNA. I've heard of assassins that were taken by Abstergo for their A.N.I.M.A.S projects, have the Bleeding Effect. It would be as if they were still in the machine but they would be in real time. But sometimes it doesn't. It happened to me once when I was recruited by the Brotherhood, after I got out of the military." Korsak said.

"How did yours get triggered? If you don't mind me asking." Jane said.

"My mentor who trained me to be an assassin. It felt like I had met him before. He was a really good friend of mine until he was taken out by an Abstergo Purge team ten years ago. Anyway, after I graduated to an assassin and was no longer an apprentice, we shook hands before he let me go on my first assignment as an Assassin and I saw his past life and mine shaking hands while playing cards on a ship." Korsak said. Jane hummed as she took the information in.

"I do have to ask since we are on the subject of it. Do you have a sense where you blink and everything goes blue for a few moments and your enemies glow red?" Korsak asked.

Jane pursed her lips, "Yeah, I was cautious but it's saved my ass a few times." Jane said.

"It's a special skill. They call it Eagle Vision. You should read about it. I am sure Altair or Ezio might have written about it somewhere in that book." Korsak said.

Jane nodded, "Do you have Eagle Vision?" Jane asked curiously.

"Yes. Like you, it helped save my ass a few times but it helped out a lot during the war. I could find IEDs, enemy fox holes, and what not but it was only flashed for a few seconds." Korsak said.

Jane looked at Korsak amazed. "Damn. I could see where that was very useful." Jane said tapping her chin.

"Make sure you master that skill, Jane. It's a very useful sense. Read up on it a little bit more and then find some time to hone it because it may come in handy some day." Korsak said. Jane just nodded.

The two continued to spitball things that were going to go on and began to go over jobs that were available. Jane took two of them and was going to be happy with the payout. Korsak handed Jane the information she needed and she tucked them away in her blazer pocket when both their cell phones rang. Jane groaned loudly before she answered her cell phone as Korsak laughed.

"Rizzoli."

"Korsak."

* * *

Few hours later

Jane watched the Abstergo agents as they walked through the bullpen and never bothering to pay any attention to either her or Korsak. Frost looked on curiously wondering why they were there. Jane bit back a smirk when Maura walked through, never regarding the two agents who tracked the Medical examiner's movements with hungry eyes. Once Jane saw that, she clenched her fists under her desk as she felt the cold steel of her hidden blades against the heels of her palms.

"I have the reports you needed, Jane." Maura said, snapping Jane out of her murderous thoughts. Jane shook her head as she flexed her palms, causing the hidden blades to retract safely and be hidden under her blazer sleeves. Jane grinned up at the medical examiner.

"You are such a life saver. It was getting boring up here. All Frost is doing is playing with that robot action figure of his." Jane teased her partner.

The young man huffed in annoyance, scowling at his partner. "You two are worse than children. Act your age." Korsak scolded playfully.

"Sure, old man." Jane and Frost drawled out together, teasing Korsak.

Maura smiled before she leaned up against Jane's desk. It caused the detectives to get up and stare at the murder board. "We are missing something, but I just can't put my finger on it. Is the autopsy report in here as well?" Jane asked looking to Maura.

The medical examiner rolled her eyes wanting to reply sarcastically but she didn't. "Yes, I found something very particular. One of the wounds on the victim was a stab wound underneath the left side of the rib cage. The wound punctured through the thick layer of the victim's left abdominal external oblique. I hate guessing but I would have to say the stab wound was made by a thin but very durable double sided knife at least an inch in width. He also had a particular tattoo that was covered up extensively with foundation on his right rib cage. I found it when I washed his body. I had Suzie take a photo of it." Maura said as she tacked up the picture on the murder board.

Korsak and Jane tried to school their features. The victim that was lying down in the morgue was an assassin. ' _So that's why Abstergo was here. Fucking bastards. They know our victim was an assassin._ ' Jane thought angrily. She didn't want to clench her fists because it would definitely activate her hidden blades.

"The artwork is amazing though but the center of the whole piece is that symbol." Frost said as he studied it, pointing at the symbol as well.

"Suzie said the same thing. She's never seen any tattoo like it before. It's actually quite gorgeous piece but the symbol is what really makes me wonder why the victim got the tattoo in the first place. The surrounding artwork around the symbol is quite recent. It still hasn't fully healed yet. I cannot estimate on how long the symbol has been there. I've never seen anything like it before in history books. Not even some of my contacts know what the symbol is exactly." Maura said.

' _So much for Jackson hiding in plain sight. How the hell did he get found out?_ ' Jane thought, trying not to grimace.

"Do we have last known address?" Jane asked. Frost nodded as he got to work on it but Jane and Korsak knew that there wouldn't be a last known address especially if Jackson Sanders wasn't a real name. It was probably an alias. Assassins were known to have several aliases and wouldn't stay in one spot even now.

Right now, if Korsak took Frost on a wild goose chase looking for the address, Jane could go do what she was good at as an assassin; Hiding in plain sight.

* * *

It wasn't until hours later Jane found out who it was that murdered Jackson Sanders. As much as Jane didn't want to make this an assassin thing, she couldn't outright say that it was informants working for Abstergo. The public wouldn't believe such a thing. Hell, not even some of her fellow police officers would. Jane knew all the officers in the precincts all around Boston; who was working for Abstergo and who gave information to the assassin brotherhood. But that was only a select handful; the dirty cops were the ones that would take extra money to sell out who and get information on some individuals Abstergo wanted out of the way. Essentially, they were no longer working for the city of Boston, they were working for Abstergo. That kind of shit made Jane grind her teeth in fury. None of those dirty cops deserved the badge.

Jane was back at Korsak's telling him what she had found out from the informants and the real name of the assassin laying in the morgue.

"His name wasn't Jackson Sanders. It was Ryan Parish. I got his former service record for his time in the Navy." Jane said handing Korsak the folder.

"Accommodations, medals, recommendations; everything. He was a SEAL; completed SEAL training in 2000 and has been deployed nearly everywhere during his time in the military. Says he was honorably discharged with the rank Chief Petty Officer in 2007." Korsak said.

"I talked to the assassin who recruited Parish. He had all the necessary skills when they recruited him into the brotherhood. Parish rose through the ranks in the brotherhood within the first few years." Jane replied.

Korsak sighed heavily, "Hopefully we can solve this case and catch who killed him. Our conventional policing methods probably won't work well in catching this guy." He said.

"You leave that part to me. I'll go back out and keep my ears to the ground, eyes open, in plain sight." Jane said.

"Just be careful Jane." Korsak stated gravely.

"You worry too much Korsak. I'll find out what I need to find and do what I need to do." Jane replied with a wry grin.

She just knew it wasn't going to be easy at all.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _The two assassins stood, in a room that was guarded by mercenaries that worked alongside with the assassins; two of which were Anne Boleyn's Queen's personal knights. Dario Renzi was seated sipping ale while Anne Boleyn stood, dressed all fancy now since she had married Henry the Eighth but deep down, Queen Anne Boleyn would always be part of the assassin brotherhood._

" _So, What is it you are doing here, your majesty?" Dario joked with a smirk, setting down his pewter mug filled to the rim with ale._

" _Really Dario? You are not even from England and you do not have to call me 'Your Majesty'. You say the title as if you mock it." Anne said with a half smirk as she daintily sat down in the chair across from the rugged Italian assassin._

" _I do mock a little but not much. Regardless of your titles, I still know the real Anne Boleyn. So, I am going to ask again, Why are you here?" Dario asked._

 _Anne took a healthy gulp of the ale, swallowed and sighed heavily, "My inept fool of a husband has recently made friends with some Templars. They wish to use him to retrieve the second Apple of Eden he has locked away in the vaults, in the underbelly of the palace. You and I both know how greedy my husband can be. I mean he took me as a mistress while he was still married to Catherine of Aragon." Anne said._

 _Dario frowned, "The Templars tempt him with gold or with any other forms of payment?" He asked curiously, making mental notes of everything._

" _They tempt him with many things; Gold, lands, and more women. It disgusts me to a point where I want to actually commit regicide." Anne said distastefully with a scowl.  
_

" _Have they tried to sell him with the idea for more pieces of Eden?" Dario asked before he took another swig of his ale._

" _They have. Henry is that much of an idiot to think the Apple is going to give him many sons, more wealth and lands. I already convinced him that he could break from the faith so he could divorce Catherine of Aragon and marry me. Looking back on it now, I think it was a terrible mistake on my part. I know the pope is not too happy with me and neither is Ezio. It is making him blind, too controlling and greedy. I have already had one daughter with him, miscarried the second child within my womb and he expects to expose himself more to the piece that it will give his seed power for me to birth sons? Like I said, an idiot. At least Elizabeth will know some smart individuals growing up. I need you to retrieve the apple, Dario. Hold onto it and pass it down to Elizabeth if something ever happens to me." The Queen said before taking a drink of her ale once more._

 _Dario just nodded. He knew that the apple could affect people differently. Ezio had told him of the pieces of Eden, including the Apples. Ezio hated what it did to him and how it made him weak. It was a possibility; whoever wielded an Apple of Eden could control masses of people but also create advanced technologies that would be unheard of in this time. That's what Leonardo Di Vinci did when he studied the Apple. He learned to build these machines that were unheard of these days in time._

" _I will do that for you, my friend. Just tell me what I have to do and where." Dario said to Anne_

 _The brunette smiled before she explained to Dario what he had to do and how he had to get into the palace undetected._

" _Just be careful, Dario. Stay out of sight. The piece will be located in the vault. You need to find your way into the vault. I will leave you some clues to show you how to get there. I cannot help you. Henry will be suspicious if I do not show up for bed tonight. Impotent bastard anyway. I would much prefer he go fuck one of his whores he has on the side than ever lay with me again. If you somehow get killed by one of the guards, Caoilainn will kill me and you know exactly how our fiery Irish Princess can be." Anne said._

" _Do not worry, Anne. I will find the apple and keep it safe. Ezio told me King Henry's father was loyal to our cause but warned me what the Apple of Eden could do to individuals if wielded by those who have ulterior motives for it. If he were still alive and king right now, he would have given us the apple without a thought. But yes, I do know how Caoilainn get. She would kill me over twice if I somehow screw up this job." Dario said with a chuckle._

 _The queen chuckled softly, "Well, happy hunting my friend and remember. Always stay hidden in plain sight." Anne said with a grin, dark eyes twinkling with mirth._

 _The Italian assassin laughed before Anne left the room, leaving Dario to mull how he was to break into the palace, find the vault and retrieve the piece._

* * *

 ** _And there it is! sorry it took so long to put out. Motivation has been a little slow and my muse has decided that free-writing is more important than this fic and Video Game Days at Maura's but I'm trying to get back into the swing of posting when I should._**

 ** _For the flashback scenes, I know they are jumping around but I'm doing that on purpose. Sometimes the flashbacks will pertain to the title of the chapter or something that Jane comes in contact with that suddenly triggers the flashback she is experiencing. She doesn't have to be asleep to see them either. I hope that is somewhat of a better explanation as to why. I also do want to point out that some things may not be historically accurate because it's sort of in the AC universe but I do know from what I looked up on Anne Boleyn is that she was charming, witty, charismatic and was politically sound. I mean if she had him smitten enough for him to split from the Church of England so he could divorce his first wife then she was doing something right. However, this is my interpretation of Anne Boleyn as an assassin; a friend and mentor to Dario.  
_**

 _ **PS. Korsak is also a retired assassin and he's also is Jane and Frankie's mentor.**_


	4. The Detective, Beat Cop, and Hacker

_**Well there I got no excuse for not posting this chapter when I should have. I've been struggling with writers block with this story and Video Game Day at Maura's. Sorry everyone for not posting much sooner. Hopefully when I start writing for Video Game Day at Maura's, I'll get some more inspiration for this one too. Anyway, I don't own Rizzoli & Isles. Any mistake is my own and thank you to my friend NightmareWalker for beta reading for me.**_

 _ **This chapter was fun to write. Be warned; blood, gore, and language.**_

* * *

 _ **Through My Eyes**_

 _ **Chapter 3: The Detective, the Beat Cop, and the Hacker**_

A few months had passed since the murder of fellow assassin Jackson Sanders a.k.a Ryan Parish. The case had going cold because of the lack of solid evidence, the little bit they did have being circumstantial, and the suspect was practically untouchable. Ramsey Walker was the man responsible but he held a small position of power in a local front for the international Templar Company Abstergo Industries. The case was a disaster; Parish had no living family members and the only sendoff they could give him was a small gathering of the assassins to cremate his body, posing as his dead older brother and dead half-sister. His ashes now sit in Korsak's cabin in Vermont wilderness, like twelve other assassins who were killed by Abstergo agents over the years since the Purges.

Jane sighed heavily as she flopped down on the floor of the assassin's underground guild. Frankie was throwing punches at Barry Frost, who was doing his very best to pester and annoy Frankie by dodging said right and left hooks. Jane saw her younger brother getting increasingly annoyed because he couldn't lay a hand on Frost.

The eldest Rizzoli sibling had to shake her head; it took nearly a month just to work up the courage to recruit Frost and there was no way Jane was ever going to recruit another police officer again, even if it did take Frost a few days to make his decision.

 _ ***Flashback to Frost's recruitment***_

 _Of course this was a stupid idea. There was no way in hell Frost was going to believe her, Frankie and Korsak when they sat him down to talk about recruiting him to the Brotherhood. Being the good detective that Frost is, he would attempt to arrest them on many murder charges but none that would ever stick because like all good assassins, Jane, Frankie and Korsak are very good at covering their tracks._

 _Jane invited Frost over to her place on a Saturday evening after she had spent half the day with Maura doing whatever the honey blonde wanted to do. The homicide detective was happy to indulge her best friend with whatever she wanted. Some could say that they were like a married couple; they bickered, bantered and had many inside jokes that not even Angela knew what to make of. Regardless of all that, Jane never wanted Maura to find out that she was an assassin. The detective knew how her best friend would react and it would not be pretty._

 _The assassin heard the knock on the door and took a deep breath, 'Well, here goes nothing.' She thought before she got up with her hidden blades on under her hoodie when she answered the door._

 _Barry Frost was standing there nervously with a six pack of beer and a pizza, not really knowing exactly why his partner invited him over._

" _Hey Frost. You are just in time. The game is about to start." Jane said, smiling as she side stepped so Frost could enter._

" _Nice, I brought dinner and drinks. You know I am wondering why exactly you invited me over. You hardly ever invite people over to your place unless it's Doc." He said._

" _Maybe I wanted to hang out with my partner and watch the Red Sox game. Besides, I already hung out with Maura today and went shopping. I had to have an egg white omelet with turkey bacon and wheat toast for breakfast and I had to have kale salad and a stupid quinoa burger for lunch. So get your ass in here with that pizza and beer." Jane teased with a smirk._

" _Harsh. Doc made you eat a healthy breakfast and lunch or did you eat them anyway and enjoy them?" the man teased right back._

" _Wow. Are you implying something, my friend?" Jane asked tilting her head to the right slightly to point her chin at the black man._

 _Frost smirked a little, "Maybe, maybe not." Frost said leaving it at that._

 _Once they were sat down, pulling pizza slices from the box and popping tops from beer bottles to drink while watching the game, Jane kept an eye on Frost. Like any good assassin and detective would._

" _So, I'd like to ask you something." Jane began carefully._

 _The young man raised an eyebrow as he gave Jane a curious look, "Ask away." He said._

" _What do you know of the Templars?" Jane asked._

" _The Templar knights? That's like basic high school global history on the Crusade. That's about it." Frost said._

 _Jane nodded, "Do you know of Abstergo Industries?" She asked._

" _Only that they are a global multi-media company." He replied starting to suspect something now but he wasn't sure exactly._

" _Ok, what I am about to tell you cannot leave this room and if you think about trying anything funny, I cannot allow you to leave until you calmed down and listened to my side of the story." Jane said schooling her features to a point where it meant she wasn't fooling around._

 _Frost was sure he could hear alarm bells in his head going off; his gut rolled telling him that something was wrong but Jane was his partner and he always listened to what she had to say. He respected her that much to hear what she had to say, even if it did make the nonexistent hair on the back of his head rise up._

 _Jane proceeded to tell Frost the history of the assassins; starting with the great Altair right up to the recent assassins. She explained to him the devious nature behind Abstergo Industries and the Templars. Jane even admitted to sticking a few members of the Templar order with her hidden blades, which she proceeded to show Frost in what they were._

 _Jane explained to him that she had many more years of training than he did both as a police officer and as an assassin, so if he were to say something wrong to the wrong people that could hurt Jane and her family, she would hate to have to come after Frost. The woman finished her story carefully trying to read Frost's expression; even as his years as a police officer and a detective, he still hadn't perfected his poker-face yet._

 _Frost couldn't believe what he was hearing at all; Assassins, Templars, First civilizations, Abstergo Industries and cold-blooded murder. He made a move to stand up so he could attempt to subdue and arrest Jane on charges of murder. Barry Frost is an officer of the law and he took an oath to be a peace keeper. He was not going to condone what Jane did even if she is his friend. Frost tried to do something but it was short-lived. Jane knew exactly what he was going to do and she stopped him._

 _Frost grit his teeth in pain when Jane bent back his right thumb. He didn't care who the hell you were but the thumb trap hurt like hell. Applied just right and it could bring some of the toughest guys to their knees. It was just a simple move that he knew he could get out of but Jane gripped his right thumb even harder._

" _Look, Frost, I know you want to arrest me but you can't. There is too much riding on the few of us left to defeat the Templars and Abstergo in their plans to make the world their own personal playground. They would use objects to control every human being on this planet; taking away everyone's free will. The assassins have been trying to battle the Templars since the beginning over these objects. I've read what these objects can do to humans. It enslaves their mind; whoever wields a piece of Eden, holds the power. Tell me Frost, do you want some group of people controlling your everyday life or do you want to be in control of your own life?" Jane asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _She knew her colleague was going to be very stubborn and morally objecting to the lifestyle of an assassin especially one like her's. Jane is a model homicide detective but she was an assassin first; long before she was a police officer._

" _You kill people." He bit out roughly with a glare._

 _Jane had to resist rolling her eyes out of habit. This was a serious conversation and she couldn't afford to be sarcastic._

" _I only do that out of necessity. I have been doing it for years and I'm pretty sure my ancestors or something have as well. It's in my DNA. I can't change who I am just because I'm an assassin. So, I kill people. I kill Templars. Templars that want to harm my family. The Templars and Abstergo are responsible for nearly slaughtering all of the assassins in the world in their quest to find all the pieces of Eden so they can control every human on earth in the past twelve years. Now let me ask again, Do you want to live being controlled like a slave like your ancestors were in a perfect world with no wars, no world hunger, no crime and chaos or do you want to rule your own mind and fight for those who cannot fight this impending war? Living in a perfect world to me, even if I wasn't an assassin, would be boring."_

 _Jane hated having to use the race card as a way to make a point but it was a valid point that concerned him and everyone of every ethnicity on this planet._

 _"There is no such thing as a perfect world, Frost. You have to have chaos in the world or it will upset the balance. You can't have peace without chaos. It's basically a paradox. You can't have one without the other. The world doesn't work like that. I mean sure you can have peace for a number of years but even then it doesn't last. Some nation or group will get up in arms and disrupt that peace and if it takes years to achieve that peace, then so be it. Its common sense. Even a child can understand that you cannot have peace unless you prepare for war." Jane finished hoping she got through to her partner._

 _She released his thumb from the thumb trap and watched as Frost sat back down, rubbing his hand._

" _Can you give me some time to think on it? I've just been told that everything I learned in history classes growing up was a lie or had some sort of underlining explanation to it. I—I don't really know what to say. What do you expect me to do what if you don't mind me asking?" Frost said hesitantly._

 _He now knew Jane wasn't kidding when she said she knew some things and something as easy as a thumb trap nearly brought him to his knees. His partner was definitely stronger than she looked but he never judged Jane. He did question some of her reasoning and ways of thinking but ultimately he did respect her because Jane was after all one of the best detectives that he knew besides Korsak._

" _Join the assassins. We could use your skill with a computer. You know electronics better than me by a long-shot." Jane said shrugging before she took a swig of the beer._

" _You want me to join? Why would I join? You murder people, Jane." He bit out coldly.  
_

" _If this about the whole killing people part that goes against your code, Frost, then maybe it was a mistake in trusting you. You are my partner. I can always trust my partner to have my back. I trusted you with what I just told you in confidence in hopes you would hear what I am saying. I know it's bad that I kill people but like I said, It goes against my code to put an innocent person to my blade. It goes against one of the three commandments of the Brotherhood."_

 _Frost continued to ponder Jane's words even though he didn't like what he was hearing._

 _"You don't have to join if you don't want to but please do not betray my trust. I haven't told Maura because I want her the furthest away from the other side of me. The other side that would definitely get her killed just for being associated with me if the Templars and Abstergo knew who I was. I would do anything to keep her safe and away from their clutches." Jane finished._

 _Frost raised his eyebrow at that, "What do you mean? Are you asking me to join you because of my association with you? If you think I'm going to get hurt because of who you are, you forget I can take care of myself." Frost replied stubbornly._

" _I know that Frost but that murder vic we had, Jackson Sanders, he was an assassin. His real name was Chief Petty Officer Ryan Parish. Jackson Sanders was one of his many aliases. He was also one of the best assassins on the eastern seaboard; Former Navy SEAL sniper and took his job as a SEAL and assassin seriously and he was very, very good at it too. How is it that a Purple Heart, Silver and Bronze star recipient, and a Navy Cross with US Navy SEAL and assassin's training get killed by a simple stab wound to the left ribcage? He wasn't mugged. Sanders would have beaten the mugger down to a point where he could have gotten away or let the mugger walk away with his life." Jane said._

" _Is there a point to this?" Frost asked rather sarcastically._

 _"I'm getting to that, if you were patient. How is it that a man with SEAL and assassin training allow someone to sneak up behind him and stab him in the side, specifically puncturing some sort of artery so he bled out in seconds? It's someone with either more training than him or someone who had the skill to do what they did and just leave a war vet dying in an alley. How would they know where to stab him specifically or have the power to subdue him unless they were trained similar to assassins? I'm not forcing you to make your decision but I'm asking you to consider the options, Frost. The last thing I want is for someone to sneak into your house while you are asleep or follow you on the street and then stab you and then leave you to bleed out in the streets surrounded by people while the killer walks away with what he did. I just want you to have the excess knowledge of protecting yourself and knowing exactly what to look for when it comes to those kinds of killers. You are my friend, Frost. I would want you watching my back with a hidden blade like you do while we are protecting the streets of Boston with our badges." Jane said, sighing heavily as she sat back against the couch._

" _Like I said, give me some time to think on it." He said as he pondered heavily on Jane's words._

" _There's no rush." Jane said shaking her head with a small smile._

 _Three days later, Barry Frost received his first training blade and assassin's coat._

 ***End Flashback***

Jane shook her head from her memories to see Frost and Frankie sitting beside her gulping down bottles of water.

"You had that thousand yard stare, Jane." Frankie said.

"Just thinkin' yah know." Jane replied with a smile.

"About what?" Frost asked before he wiped the sweat from his face with a towel.

"The day I asked you to join us and our cause." The brunette said.

"Why?" The man in question asked.

Jane just shrugged, "Dunno. For some reason, I always knew you'd see reason. Plus I know you aren't fancy on having someone turn you into a mindless slave. I hated having to use the race card by the way and I'm sorry that I did." Jane said trying to be as liberal as she could with what she said.

Frost snorted in amusement as Frankie snickered at his older sister, "There is no need to be politically correct about it Jane. My ancestors were probably slaves. I harbor no ill against you white folk." He teased with a grin. Frankie burst into laughter.

"Shut your hole, Frost. Besides, mine and Frankie's ancestors weren't even the ones that probably owned your ancestors. Our ancestors were still in Italy or Europe so, take that." Jane said shoving her partner in the shoulder.

"Well at least you can say if we did get enslaved again, us white folk would be standing right beside yah!" Frankie said before he burst into another round of laughter.

The three of them burst into hysterical laughter before calming down, "Yeah, the last thing any of us want is to be enslaved by people who think using mind control is cool. That's like futuristic brainwashing techniques or something. I keep telling you, this is why our government should start investing in building robots." Frost said before he took another swig of his water.

The Rizzoli siblings snorted in amusement, "Yeah because a Power Rangers Megazord would be so cool or having Skynet rebelling against every living person to cause a global nuclear war." Jane responded dryly.

"Now don't get hasty, sis. Piloting a Megazord would be pretty awesome. Including the individual zords too. I mean who wouldn't want a robotic T-Rex with 30mm gatlin guns, missiles and rocket boots like Iron Man? You mean to tell me you wouldn't want to indulge the kid side of you for like a half hour and blow shit up with a Mechanical T-Rex?" Frankie asked grinning.

Now that Jane thought more about it, it would be pretty awesome to do what Frankie just said. I mean she could brag to little kids that she got to ride on the back of a T-Rex. She just wouldn't say that it had guns, rocket boosts, and missiles on it. It would be an ultimate death machine, like an Apache Helicopter.

' _Oh I'd love to drive one of those too_.' She thought trying not to grin as the kid in side rubbed her hands together with gleeful intent and a maniacal grin that would probably have people running away.

"Hey, that would be cool. You just can't see the finer things in life, Jane. It's the future and Robotics. Haven't you read IRobot?" Frost asked.

"Does the movie count?" Frankie asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah because robots who obey the three laws of robotics couldn't be much worse than a tyrannical government. What happens when those robots break the three laws they are supposedly supposed to obey? Then what happens? You know what happens? Sky-Net and Terminators. No thanks." Jane said.

Frost opened his mouth to respond but promptly shut it. Jane smirked victoriously, "You take the fun out of everything." Frost said with a pout.

"She always does." Frankie teased his sister.

"God you two are annoying. Even more so now that the three of us work together as law enforcement and now as assassins." Jane said rolling her eyes.

The three assassins laughed before they calmed down when Korsak walked into the underground training area.

"What's up, old man?" Jane asked.

"You three are going out on patrols tonight. Chatter has been cycling; information on Ramsey Walker. I need the three of you to gather as much Intel on him as you can before we can make a final move on him. On another note, there are a few side jobs for the three of you if you want to take them." He said.

"Side jobs? What are they?" Jane asked.

"Well, the usual. The leader said that we have our usual run in with low level Templars and bounties. The bounties are good money. The highest is twenty grand; Just a small time mobster looking to make good with the Templars. The rest of the information is in here for the three of you. The payment will be wired to you three after the job is done." Korsak said.

Jane, Frankie, and Frost nodded before they headed out of the compound to shower, change and meet up.

* * *

Several hours later

The three assassins stood on a rooftop of a building across from the rundown warehouse that their target was in. Frost was looking through the high optic binoculars with at least eight or nine times zoom with five or six options which included thermal, infrared, x-ray, and a few other options Jane knew of but didn't use. They called them Eagle eyes after the binoculars in the xXx movie with Vin Diesel.

"You see anything, Droid?" Frankie asked.

Frost narrowed his eyes through the binoculars, switching viewing modes, scanning every angle of the warehouse. "I think I got something. I got a group towards the back of the building, a few armed guards spread out in the building. A sniper on the roof but he is either sleeping, not paying attention…nope…playing Flappy-Bird." Frost murmured as he made the binoculars zoom in with crystal clear night-vision.

Jane and Frankie snorted in laughter, "Idiot. Little brother, do you want this one?" Jane asked, turning to her brother.

The beat cop grinned before he grabbed the object in a thigh holster; moving his arm so the object unfolded. "God I love this collapsible compound bow." Frankie said grinning.

"Okay, lets tone it down, Hawk-Eye." Frost said as Frankie pulled an arrow from his quiver, knocking it and then let it go. Frost and Jane watched the arrow fly through the air, hitting the sniper right through the throat. He could hear the guy choking and seeing him clawing at his throat before he fell. Frost grimaced slightly; he was still squeamish when it came to dead bodies and blood but he was slowly getting better.

"Is he down?" Jane asked turning to look at Frost who still had the binoculars up covering his eyes.

"He's down. Let's go." Frost said. They packed up the little gear they had lying around and trekked across to the roof of the abandoned warehouse. They made sure that the sniper was really dead; Frankie took the bolt action sniper rifle, handing it to Frost as he searched with rubber gloves. The beat cop pulled off a platinum ring with the Templar cross embedded in it. "Templar." He murmured handing Jane the ring. The female assassin pocketed the ring.

"Tattoo, Bishop?" She asked. Frankie popped his knife and cut away the material of the man's jacket, shirt and straps of the man's vest.

"Yup. He's got one on his chest like the others." He said looking up to his sister.

"So, She-Bear, what's the next move?" Frost asked.

"Well Droid, we work our way down, get our Intel, grab any electronics that may or may not point us in the right direction and then get our money. We split it four ways; that's five g's. I get my cut, the two of you get your cut, and Bull-dog gets his." Jane said. The two men agreed.

Frankie stood up, pulling his arrow from the guy's throat, making sure the guy was really dead and then the three headed down into the underbelly of the warehouse.

* * *

Ten minutes later

The three assassins worked their way silently down to the bottom floor, taking out the armed guards in a mess of blood and bodies. The three assassins looted the bodies taking only the Templar rings, phone SIM cards, highly technical smart phones, and making sure the bodies had the tall tell Templar tattoos.

Once they finally made it to the group they were targeting, they worked as a silent covert ops team and took out the rest of the guards one by one before they got to their bounty. Jane was just about to attack but Frankie stopped her, putting his hand on her shoulder and gestured to Frost. Jane nodded before motioning Frost that it was his time to prove himself. He was still an assassin's apprentice but Jane thought maybe he was ready.

Frost nodded before he took a deep breath and snuck around before he climbed up on a crate and then jumped down on the man. Frost easily over-powered the low time mobster and raised his hand with his single hidden blade out. The man continued to struggle attempting to reach for the gun and tried to bring it up to shoot Frost.

Barry acted quickly before he thrust his hand forward, allowing the slim blade to slide right through the man's throat. Frost watched as the mobster clawed at his hand desperately but ultimately took his final breath. Frost jumped off the dead mobster immediately and almost threw up but he held it together the best he could. He stood; the heavy scent of copper filled his nostrils and he could still feel the warm blood on his hand. Frost could hear the drops of blood dripped off his hidden blade. The young man's daze was broke by Jane placing her hand upon Frost's upper back. The She-Bear gave him a sympathetic smile. It's not easy, your first assassination kill. Jane still remembers her first kill and as much as she didn't want to, it would stay with her for the rest of her days.

Frost looked at Jane, his skin ashen, throat bobbing, "Does—does it get easier?" He asked.

"Honestly? No, no it doesn't but then you have to remember who we are fighting and what we are fighting for. I still remember my first assassination kill." Jane said softly. Frost swallowed difficultly; It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear from Jane.

"I remember mine. It ain't easy but you learn to ignore it." Frankie said now approaching his sister and friend.

Frost nodded, trying to calm himself but it wasn't doing much.

Frankie walked over to the body and did an overall inspection. "It's him and he's got the ring and tat to prove it. I loaded up a few laptops I found in the office. They were plugged in and booted up; looked like they were doing a money transfer or somethin'. Also found fifty grand and a room with assault rifles and sub-machine guns, boxes of military grade ammunition and police issue body armor." Frankie said.

Jane nodded, "Good work." She said with a small smile.

"Wait until you see what they got for weapons. I've always wanted an assault rifle." Frankie said.

"Tone down the excitement. We got work to finish up here and then we can leave." Jane said to her younger brother. The young man nodded before he headed off in another direction to scout around and see if he could find more to uncover.

Jane tapped Frost on the shoulder and made a motion with her left hand to follow her and he did, silently.

* * *

Twenty minutes later

Jane made sure the three weapons she took were safely tucked away in a large duffle bag. Frankie hulled the brief-case filled with the fifty grand and large carrying case that held the two laptops and all the added tech that went with them that he found in the office. With the two laptops and added accessories, there were ledgers, documents, folders and books on what was being kept, shipped, and received in the base of operations at the warehouse. Frost lugged the two duffle bags he was carrying filled with a few guns that he chose personally along with Frankie's duffle bag of guns that he chose.

Jane had made sure that a few of the low level assassins in the guild met them with a van so they could load up the gear and take it back with them. They were going to take a good majority of the weapons, body armor and ammunition because some of the weapons had an Abstergo Industries stamp or a Templar cross stamped on them. The woman didn't want these weapons to kill any more of her fellow assassins or sold to a low level thug looking to commit a murder or a robbery.

Once they were all loaded up, Jane patted her little brother and Frost on the back as if to tell them good work and gestured for them to jump in back of the van. Jane headed up front and climbed in. The driver nodded to her before they drove all the way back to the guild to show Korsak what they got. Though the weapons, body armor and ammunition was good, the information they had gathered was even better. Jane just had a gut feeling about it and they'd get one step closer to Ramsey Walker.

* * *

Few hours later

Korsak sent Frankie back to his apartment because he had the night shift tomorrow; back to his other job as a beat cop. Jane stayed with Frost while some of the other assassins set up the laptops, took the weapons, ammo, and body armor into their armory except for the ones Jane, Frost and Frankie personally chose for themselves. Korsak was currently counting the fifty grand they had brought back with another assassin. The woman waited until Frost walked out of one of the rooms; he had changed out of his bloody jacket, showered, and washed his hand well. He still had his hidden blade on though which was a good sign.

"You ready to do your techhy magic?" Jane asked, looking to Frost.

"Ready as I'll ever be I suppose." Frost replied with a grimace.

"If you need anything at all Frost, you can tell me." Jane said concerned. Barry had been quiet the entire ride back to the guild. It was like he had gone catatonic for a while.

"I'll let you know." He said looking to the woman. He was touched that she was concerned but Frost still felt dirty after having to kill that man. However it may have looked, it was self-defense. He did almost get shot by the guy he had tackled.

The computers were set up for Frost. Once he saw that they were set up, he went right to work; hacking and by passing security whatcha-ma-call-its' in Jane and Korsak speak. The young man typed away scowling and glaring at the screen for at least ten to twenty minutes; even swearing at the laptops until he whooped and then threw his arms up victoriously.

"I'm in!" He half shouted excitedly.

Jane and Korsak were by his side in seconds as Frost began to scroll through throngs of information, bank statements, emails, and many more including emails between the dead mobster and Ramsey Walker about Jackson Sanders, or rather his real name, Ryan Parish, his military records, medical records, and practically everything to know about Ryan Parish. It even gave the name of the man who murdered their fellow assassin. The man's name was Vincent Kingston, Kingston was in Parish's Navy SEAL squad.

"Got him." Korsak said clasping Frost on the shoulder proudly.

"Good job, Frost. I knew you could do it."

Frost smiled but then frowned turning back to the screen, "Vincent Kingston was also a Navy SEAL in Parish's squad. Says in the file that Kingston was dishonorably discharged a year after receiving SEAL training for some…questionable acts while in Enemy territory that was reported to their superiors by Parish." Frost said.

"Fucking a. It's like that case we had a year ago." Jane said shaking her head.

"Well, at least we have motive. If Kingston got assassin training somehow, then either he is a Templar trained assassin or a fucking turn-coat." Korsak said with a growl.

"The Templars have their own assassins? Or do they pay off desperate assassins?" Frost asked, with a scowl.

"Both. They are the worst fucking kind. There is nothing worse than a fucking turncoat assassin because they sell out their brothers and sisters…Hell even their own families if their mother and father are assassins just to get a buck or to live. Even then, Abstergo will then double cross them and use them for the Animus Project anyway. One less assassin out of the way." Jane said with a shake of her head.

"What do we do?" Frost asked looking to Korsak and Jane.

"Go home the both of you, we will figure it out tomorrow when we aren't working tomorrow. We will figure out what to do with Kingston or how to find the dirt-bag. Maybe we can figure out something or you can dig up more stuff, Frost. Good work today, kid." Korsak said.

Jane nodded before she headed to the space to gather all of her stuff and waited for Frost. Frost headed out with the brief case.

"Korsak gave us our cut from the fifty grand we found." Frost said.

"And you don't want it." Jane said.

He just shook his head no. He didn't want blood money or money that someone gave to the now dead mobster that he killed. ' _No, he's a Templar. Not a mobster. He was a Templar_.' Frost thought.

"I know you probably don't want it but you will need the extra pocket change. When you graduate from apprentice to an assassin, informants on the street become your best friend with the right amount of cash. It will make the sing like canaries especially if its an informant that knows exactly what you are looking for. Hell I paid a hooker nearly five hundred bucks to tell me what I wanted to hear because the guy I was looking for liked to visit a blonde every three days while his wife and kids had no idea what daddy was doing every three days out of the week." Jane said.

"So even if this is blood money, it has it's use?" Frost said.

Jane nodded, "Yes, it helps when you are also in a bind. I know you probably don't like that but it's either you or them." Jane said.

"You are very cynical about this." The young man said.

Jane shrugged, "Perhaps but I'm trying to keep the Templars from taking over the world by using mind control and keeping free will as well as keeping murderers off the street. It's frustrating I know but you will get there Frost." Jane said.

"If you say so, Jane." Frost said shrugging.

"I know so, Frost. You will get there. It's not easy, no but you do become numb to it. If you need anything, talk to me or Korsak. He's been at this longer than I have." Jane said.

Frost looked at Jane, "How did you start? Were you recruited?" He asked.

Jane just shook her head no. "No. I took up the mantle that was either to go to my pop or my Uncle Carmine. They chose not to join because at the time, it was the first purge but then they swore they'd never be assassins after the Great Purge. I took it up when a cousin of mine was killed. He wasn't an assassin but he was still family. I joined out of revenge. It took me a while to realize that's not what being an assassin is all about. There's a philosophical element that I learned over the years." Jane said.

Frost didn't look convinced but smirked, "I can't believe you being philosophical at all, Jane." He said.

The woman scowled before she punched her friend on the shoulder. "Shut up, Frost." She said shaking her head mumbling about hackers and them being assholes or something as Frost just laughed.

* * *

 _ **There is chapter 3...finally. I hate writer's block. Hopefully, I'll get back on more of a schedule with this story and Video Game Days at Maura's. I also have another story that I written trying to branch off from R &I. I think it helped somewhat but when trying to come back to this story and Video Game Days at Maura's...nothing (lol). Maybe when the second half of Rizzoli & Isles comes back on, inspiration will strike...I hope.**_


End file.
